Top Models, ¿un sueño hecho realidad?
by sterpatzz
Summary: Bella era actualmente una de las mejores modelos que había en el mundo del modelaje. Pero en ese mundo nada es como lo pintan. Edward, una gran promesa del periodismo,  tendrá que ayudar a Bella a intentar salir de ese mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**_

_Name: Top Models, ¿un sueño hecho realidad?"_

_Characters: Ed__ward & Bella_

_Autor: sterpatzz_

_Summary: Bella era actualmente una de las mejores modelos que había en el mundo del modelaje. Pero en ese mundo nada es como lo pintan. Edward, una gran promesa del periodismo, tendrá que ayudar a Bella a intentar salir de ese mundo, que poco a poca la está consumiendo. E&B ._

_Rated: K_

_Length:_

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Languaje: Spanish_

Ya era otro día ya llevaba varios años en este mundo, yo era todo lo que una chica, con ganas de ser modelo, podría desear; trabajaba con los mejores diseñadores, D&G, Gucci y actualmente era uno de los pocos "Ángeles" de Victoria´s Secret. Cuando me dieron la noticia no me lo podría creer, siempre, cada día, me levantaba pensando cómo me sentiría siendo uno de los Ángeles de Victoria´s Secret, y ahora que lo sé para mi es lo mejor del mundo, nada se compara a esto. Es un poco duro, como todos los trabajos de este mundo, pero este pienso que es un poco más difícil, ya que aquí se te controlaba todo las comidas, los horarios, en lo que pasas tu poco tiempo de ocio, pero cuando era una cría me enseñaron que en esta vida había que luchar por lo que querías. Así que aquí me veis ya llevo 3 años y medio y, no es por subir mi ego, pero soy una de las mejores en este mundo.

Ya era por la mediodía y era la segunda vez que me pesaba en la báscula, en el peso aquí todo es muy estricto después de cada comida te tenías que pesar para ver si habías cogido algún gramo o algún que otro kilo, la verdad que al principio era un poco pesado, pero después de tanto tiempo te acabas acostumbrando y como por cualquier casualidad hubiese subido algo de tu peso inicial, tenías que hacer un poco de deporte, bueno, más bien mas de un poco, ya que te tendrías que estar toda una tarde en el gimnasio sin descanso ninguno. Por suerte yo era una de las que cogíamos poco peso después de cada comida…

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Ya era otro agotador día la pasada noche no dormí nada, me quede hasta altas horas de la madrugada recogiendo información para mi nuevo artículo: "_**Top Models, ¿un sueño hecho realidad?"**_, estuve toda la noche reuniendo las informaciones que había conseguido durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, este era uno de los pocos artículos que tenía tantas ganas de realizarlo, me gustaría intentar llegar a las entrañas de ese mundo ya que detrás de todo lo bonito que lo pintaban sabía que algo extraño.

Ese día me tocaba asistir a la empresa de Victoria´s Secret para preguntar y porque no, observar demasiado bien cada detalle, en un artículo como este todo, aunque fuese un mínimo de detalle todo era demasiado importante.

Me desperté y enseguida me fi un baño, el agua me recorría todo el cuerpo y poco a poco me relajaba, ya que lo necesitaba un poco mucho, hoy iba a ser un gran día.

Después de esa ducha que me sentó fenomenal fui al garaje de mi apartamento, no sin antes encontrarme a Tanya en el ascensor y después de su intento de seducirme me fui derecho a mi queridísimo Volvo plateado, él era todo para mí, sé que sonará un poco cursi para venir de un chico pero desde que me lo regalaron he hecho todo lo posible para que no le pasase nada y he de decir que lo he conseguido.

Luego me dirigí por las calles de Columbus (Ohio) hasta que llegue a la sede de Victoria´s Secret, era fácil reconocerla ya que en la parte frontal ponía en letras bien grandes VICTORIA´S SECRET. No sabía si aquí iba a descubrir lo que quería pero según me habían dicho aquí estaba todo sobre Victoria´s Secret. Aparque en uno de los muchos aparcamientos que había en las afueras de la sede, cogí un poco de aire para enfrentarme a todo lo que me espera en este largo día.

Después de salir del coche me dirigí hasta la puerta, y nada más entrar me fijé de todo a mi alrededor, había unas cuantas chicas por allí tenían pinta de ser modelos, por su figura y cómo iban vestidas pero había un par de chicas que me sorprendieron, pero desgraciadamente para mal, era como si no estuvieran en cuerpo y alma presente tenía una figura demasiado escueta, y unas grandes ojeras asomaban por sus ojos, pero había una que me llamo realmente la atención, parecía como si no tuviese nada más que hueso en todo su cuerpo, se le notaban todas las costillas y todos los huesos de las piernas y brazos con ese diminuto traje de baño, no sé cómo hay chicas, demasiado jóvenes, que quieren formar parte de este mundo y al final se quedan como lo peor…

_**BELLA POV.**_

…Ya un poco más tarde me acosté un rato en la cama, ya que lo necesitaba después de un largo día por la mañana, pero poco me duró el descanso ya que después de una media hora Alice llego a mi habitación para que hiciésemos la prueba de vestuario. Alice es una de las ayudantes de diseño que había, pero todo el mundo sabía que era una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor, y aparte de eso ella era como mi madre aquí me ayudaba en todo lo que podía y por cualquier cosa la tenía aquí a mi lado sin separarse nunca de mí. Fue la primera persona que conocí nada más entrar aquí, al principio no me agrado mucho ya que era demasiado ella, es decir, demasiado hiperactiva y me ponía demasiado nerviosa, pero luego, poco a poco le fui cogiendo cariño y se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes para mi…

-Bella, te quieres dar prisa, vamos que llegamos tarde-me gritaba Alice mientras movía el pie y por consiguiente me ponía nerviosa

-Alice, espérate que ya estoy terminando-mientras me estaba terminando de maquillar, aunque fuese solo una prueba había que estar bien presentada, y además hace una semana nos comunicaron que hoy iba a venir un periodista para hacer un artículo sobre el mundo del modelaje. Después de terminar de maquillarme y arreglarme un poco la ropa nos dirigimos hasta la parte de abajo y después hasta una de las pasarelas móvil que teníamos para luego perderme entre una gran cantidad de vestidos y modelos.

Mientras estábamos esperando a que nos llamasen a cada una para poder hacer la prueba me fijé en un hombre que había en la puerta, y algo me decía que era el periodista de que todos habían hablado durante toda esta semana. Era alto, pero no demasiado, tenía el pelo cobrizo y desordenado, como si no se hubiese peinado al levantarse, luego venía vestido con un traje de corbata negro con la camisa blanca y la corbata negra, se le notaba que trabajaba algún que otro dia en el gimnasio, también tenía un maletín marrón, en el que supongo que guardaría todo lo importante. Me estuvo mirando por un gran extenso tiempo y eso provocó que me enrojeciera un poco, no me gustaba nada que me mirasen así tan insistente y encima con una imagen con una pizca de pena ¿no tenía suficiente con darle pena a mi familia?, que tenía que también darle pena a una persona completamente desconocida, pero después de dejar de pensar note como él se iba acercando, y no lo hacía a otra que no fuese yo, me quede para como si fuese una tonta hasta que me habló….

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Me fijé en aquella chica que me llamo realmente la atención y me fui acercando a ella, poco a poco, y no sé por qué las demás se fueron alejando hasta que llegue a ella, se quedó realmente pasmada, creía que le había pasado algo ya que ni respiraba ni se inmutaba hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, soy el nuevo periodista quería ver al Sr. Raymond (1), me podría llevar con el-le dije mientras le tendía la mano para presentarme y ella, aunque dudándolo un poco, me la tendió.

-Hola, yo soy Bella, Roy está en su oficina, que esta ahí la última en el pasillo derecho-me dije mientras le señalaba por donde tendría que ir.

-Gracias, hasta pronto, espero verte pronto.

-Adios.

Me despedí de ella y me fui directamente hacia donde me indico, estaba un poco lejos ya que era la oficina más alejada de todas, pero al final llegue. Toque la puerta y tardaron un rato en responderme hasta que oí un "adelante" un poco bajo pero audible, entre y eso era enorme me quede anonadado ante las dimensiones de aquella oficina, ni el hombre más rico podría tener esto…

-Hola, Sr. Raymond soy Edward Cullen, el periodista encargado del artículo del modelaje, me gustaría tener una breve entrevista con el-le dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano.

-Claro Sr. Cullen tome asiento-me señalo uno de los sillones que había contiguos a su escritorio-¿desea algo de beber?-negué con la cabeza-bueno, cuando quiera puede comenzar con la entrevista.

-Muchas gracias Señor-saque la grabadora de mi maletín y una hoja y un boli, y enseguida encendí la grabadora- Entrevista con el Sr. Raymond dueño de la famosa línea de ropa interior Victoria´s Secret…

_**BELLA POV.**_

…-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, soy el nuevo periodista quería ver al Sr. Raymond (*), me podría llevar con el-me dijo mientras me quedaba embelesada con sus ojos verdes, con esa mirada tan penetrante, admirando sus apetitosos labios en los que me encantaría perderme… bella ya para no te dejes persuadir por la primera impresión…

-Hola, yo soy Bella, Roy está en su oficina, que está ahí la última en el pasillo derecho-le dije mientras le señalaba por donde tendría que ir.

-Gracias, hasta pronto, espero verte pronto.

-Adios.

Suspire, fue lo único que me creí capaz de hacer en esos momentos, como un hombre te podía hacer sentir de esa manera en pocos segundos y más que nada un completo desconocido, no estaba mal, eso nunca lo negaría, la verdad por delante, pero yo, en estos momentos de mi vida no podría pensar en un chico en ese sentido, ya que yo vivía por y para el modelaje, y no tendría tiempo para otras cosas, y eso ya me había traído problemas en el pasado…

_Este era un nuevo día, y para mí el mejor día desde que estaba aquí ya que hoy cumplía un año en esta estupenda familia, pero claro siempre tenemos otra familia que es mucho más importante, y que tarde o temprano vamos deteriorando con el paso de los años, en este momento sentí vibrar mi móvil que lo guardaba en el bolsillo del vaqueo. En la pantallita leí en nombre de mama…_

_-Mama dime…_

_-¿Qué están interesante por ahí?, lo digo porque hace meses que no nos llamas ni para saber cómo estamos-le iba a interrumpir pero ella fue más inteligente que yo i hablo primero-ya sé que eso es muy importante para ti, pero entiéndenos cariño, queremos saber cómo estas y esas cosas._

_Ya me estaba hartando demasiado de ella me cansaba mucho cuando me daba lecciones de cómo actuar con una madre…_

_-Mama, lo siento pero te tengo que dejar, me están llamando._

_-Vale hija, cuando quieras y cuando tengas tiempo me llamas-me colgó no me dio tiempo ni que me despidiese, pero en el fondo la entendía por como la había tratado…_

Y esa fue la última vez que hable con mi madre y por consiguiente con mi padre, no me habían vuelto a llamar ni un mensaje ni un toque ni nada, me sentí muy rara cuando en las navidades ni una carta de felicitación, nada esas fueron las peores navidades de mi vida. Pero, por otro lado, yo no me había atrevido a llamarlos, seguramente seré una cobarde pero no quería dar mi brazo a torcer y desde luego quería que ellos diesen el suyo antes, por esta casualidad, no quería tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con nadie, que no fuese de la compañía, ya que luego sabía perfectamente que iba a acabar muy mal, y para ahorrarnos daños, mejor dejar todo como esta que así nadie sufre. Es una de las muchas actitudes cobardes que en los últimos años he estado utilizando, raramente hablaba con mis amigas de toda la vida, ya que me había pasado lo mismo que con mis padres, había demasiada distancia entre nosotras. Hay veces en las que echo demasiado de menos toda mi vida anterior a esto, me pasaba esos días martillándome la cabeza e intentando buscarle una solución, y la única que se me ocurría era dejar todo esto, pero actualmente no quería dejar esto pasar, a lo mejor me estoy tirando piedras sobre mi propio tejado (2), pero toda mi vida había luchado por conseguir esto y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar escapar…

-Bella!, Bella!-escuche como me llamaban desde la puerta de la pasarela.

-Ya voy-me fui corriendo para que no me volvieran a llamar.

Después estuve durante cerca de una hora encima de la pasarela, este era mi día a día, después del ensayo teníamos la tarde libre, pero para mis desgracia mi libertad de esa tarde acabo cuando Roy me llamo para que fuese a su oficina…

-Vanessa, ¿está dentro Roy?-le pregunte a la secretaria de Roy, que me miro con una cara de asco que no podía con ella, pero y estaba acostumbrada, ni yo era de su agrado, ni ella era del mío.

-Sí, te está esperando- nada más decirme eso me entre en la oficina, y allí dentro me encontré a Roy en su enorme silla detrás de su escritorio, y en las sillas de adelante al periodista de antes… Ed... Edward Cullen, sí, eso, con un montón de papeles encima de la mesa…-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes Isabella, toma asiento por favor-Roy me señalo una de las sillas que estaba delante de el

-¿Para qué me hizo llamar?

-Mira, te presento a Edward Cullen, el periodista del que os hable la semana pasada-me señalo a Edward y le di un saludo con la cabeza

-Sí, ya le conozco, le conocí esta mañana cuando llego

-Bueno, pues atrás quedan las presentaciones, Edward está haciendo un artículo sobre el mundo del modelaje, y por eso va a quedarse día y noche durante una semana en nuestras instalaciones, asique te quería pedir por favor si le puedes enseñar todo, su habitación será la 50, se la enseñas y luego le enseñas las instalaciones exteriores y todo lo que te pida ¿está bien?

-Claro, Sr. Cullen me sigue por favor-le indique la puerta mientras me levantaba hacia la puerta

-Edward por favor, no soy tan mayor- asentí con la cabeza

Fuimos por las instalaciones hasta llegar a su habitación correspondiente, la 50 al lado de la mía… Después de que dejo sus pertenencias en la habitación le estuve enseñando los jardines, el gimnasio que había y todo lo demás que necesitaría saber, después de un rato recorriéndolo todo nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de un parque…

-¿Y qué le trajo hasta aquí, sobre que está haciendo el articulo?-le pregunte una vez que estuvimos los dos sentados.

-Bueno, el articulo trata sobre al mundo al que tu y otras modelos pertenece, todo este mundo-dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos señalando todo lo que estaba enfrente de nosotros-he estado viajando durante meses por todo el mundo en busca de empresas de modelaje, los más importantes diseñadores y las más importantes top models y Victoria´s Secret es mi último destino, mmmm Bella te puedo pedir un favor-le mire raro que querría el de mí, normalmente la gente le importaba un comino(3) lo que me pasase o lo que sintiese.

-Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno, pues en todo este tiempo aparte de entrevistar a diseñadores importantes, también he entrevistado alguna que otra modelo y bueno, como tú eres la primera que acabo de conocer aquí y, bueno me gustaría que me permitieses que te pueda entrevistar.

-Claro, cuando quieras y puedas me la puedes hacer, pero por las mañanas no creo que tenga tiempo en poder darte esa entrevista.

-¿Te importa que te la haga ahora mismo?, es que tengo poco tiempo ya que tengo también que pasarlo todo y cuanto más tiempo tenga para eso mejor me quedara.

¿Hoy?, ¿Ahora?, ¿sobre qué me preguntaría?

-Por supuesto, ¿aquí mismo?

-Claro, si no te importa-le asentí dándole a entender que continuase-¿Desde cuándo empezaste en este mundo y que te movió a hacerlo?

De momento pregunta fácil, no empezábamos nada mal….

-Empecé en esto a la edad de 14 años, cuando las chicas tendrían que estar preocupadas por sus estudios y salir con sus amigos, yo estaba delante de una cámara día sí y día también. Lo que movió fue ver a las modelos que había en esos tiempos, me imaginaba como sería ser como ellas, como se sentiría modelas sobre las pasarelas, o como seria que la gente te aplaudiese por alguna prenda que tu llevaras puesta, o simplemente por el hecho de ser reconocida como una de las pocas Top Models.

-¿Pero alguien te obligo a realizar este trabajo?, me explico, a veces hay madres que obligan a sus hijas para que sean modelos, ¿fue tu caso?

-Si conozco algunos de esos casos, mi madre lo único que me decía era que tenía una belleza especial, y que no podía desperdiciarla, que hiciese lo que yo querría, y no, mi madre no me obligo en nada, todo lo que yo he hecho en esta vida ha sido por voluntad propia, y este era un sueño, que ya que tenía la oportunidad, no debería de dejarla escapar…

**(1) Roy Raymond; fue el primer propietario de la compañía de Victoria´s Secret, pero se suicidó en 1993, al saltar del puente Golden Gata. **

**(2) Tirando piedras sobre mi propio tejado; es una expresión que se dice cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo mal y que te va a llevar alguna que otra consecuencia.**

**(3) La gente le importaba un comino; otra expresión y es cuando a la gente o a quien se no le importa nada.**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo. Esta historia está un poco inspirada en el libro de **_**Las chicas de Alambre**_** de Jordi Sierra i Fabra, es un libro que realmente está muy bien, asique se lo recomiendo a todo aquel que le interese el mundo del modelaje, o simplemente le guste leer y quiera leer algo bueno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no sean malas, si les ha gustado añadan Reviews.**

**N/A; Sobre Roy Raymond…supongo que habrá habido más propietarios, pero buscando no he encontrado ningún otro propietario, y por eso he tenido que poner el que fue su fundador.**

_**Sterpatzz***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Seguimos con la entrevista, y a todas las preguntas no había puesto cara de disgusto o algo por el estilo. Pero le tenía que hacer preguntas un poco más personales…

-¿Ha habido alguna vez en la que quieras dejar este mundo?

Creí que le toque su fibra sensible, ya que me puso cara de disgusto, y pensaba que no me respondería pero al final si lo hizo…

-Sí, sobre todo cuando al principio echaba tan de menos a mi familia, siempre decía que yo me quería ir de mi casa lo más pronto posible, pero los primeros meses aquí los pase realmente mal, ya que echaba de menos que mi madre me despertase, que ella me preparase todas las comidas, y esos fueron los peores momentos aquí dentro, y también actualmente ya que mi relación con mi familia y amigos fuera de aquí es nula-note como poco a poco se le iban cayendo pequeñas lagrimas que ella intentaba retener, pero no podía…

-Bella, para por favor…-le seque las lágrimas con mi manos-no me sigas contando si no quieres…

-Sabes, eres a la primera persona que le he contado esto-le mire raro, ya que me pareció extraño que a nadie más le hubiese contado esto…- no, te preocupes ya esto mejor… bueno, como te iba contando mi relación con mi familia y amigos es nula, mi madre ya casi no me llama, y todo es por mi culpa, ya que la he llamado 2 o 3 veces contadas desde que estoy en esto, tampoco me he presentado en ninguna de las fiestas en las que hay que estar en familia, pocas veces les llamo por su cumpleaños y a mis amigos solo me han llamado 5 o 6 veces, pero yo nunca a ellos, en sus cumpleaños siempre les llama mi representante por mí, y eso es muy duro para ellos pero solo yo tengo la culpa de todo eso…

-Nunca es tarde para remediarlo, siempre puedes llamar a tu madre, viajar hacia donde vive o incluso felicitarla por su cumpleaños y asistir a las navidades etc. Nunca es tarde Bella, piénsalo bien…-le acaricié la mejilla mientras le secaba las ultimas lágrimas que caían de sus pequeños ojos marrones.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias ahora mismo voy a llamar a mi madre, muchas gracias Edward-me abrazo por una largo tiempo y luego se fue directa al módulo de las habitaciones (1)…

_**BELLA POV**_

Nada más llegar a mi habitación cogí el móvil y marque a mi madre y al tercer toque ya me respondió…

-¿Bella estas bien?¿Te ocurre algo?-esa era la voz de mi padre…

-Papa, tranquilo, no me pasa nada, solo limaba para saber cómo estáis, sé que es un poco raro, pero llevaba ya tiempo sin llamaros ni nada y tenía ganas de escucharos…

-Gracias por llamar Bella

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, sé que me he portado muy mal con vosotros, pero nunca es tarde ¿o sí? ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Claro que nunca es tarde, seguro que tu madre estará muy contenta de saber que has llamado, pues tamos muy bien, tu madre sigue con la tienda de moda, y últimamente esta como una niña chica con un juguete nuevo y tú que, ¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien papa, estoy mejor que nunca, ya que hoy me han abierto los ojos ante cosas que no sabía… pero estoy muy bien y aquí me va mejor de lo que pensaba… por cierto, ¿mama que está en la tienda?

-Ya me contaras quien o que ha hecho que cambiases de opinión…, no tu madre está en el supermercado comprando, cuando llegue le digo que has llamado y que te llame ella, para que podáis hablar más tranquilas las dos solas…

-Cuando valla para Forks os lo cuento todo, vale dile a mama que cuando llegue que me llama, o si no la llamo luego yo más tarde y hablo con ella, papa, me tengo que ir ya tengo trabajo, cuidaros y no olvidéis que os quiero.

-Vale Bella, yo de digo a tu madre, vete tranquila a trabajar ah! Y mándale un beso a Alice de nuestra parte cuídate mucho hija, nosotros también te queremos.

Cuando me despedí de mi padre, llame a Rosalie, si lo tenía que mejorar lo tendría que mejorar a lo grande…

-¿Rose?

-Cariño! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me pasa algo porque estoy llamando?

-Pues, es un poco raro que llames por no decir que es demasiado extraño, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-Pues, que hoy me han hecho cambiar el chip referente a mi vida y tenía ganas de hablar contigo y con mis padres…., y saber cómo estáis y eso…

-Me parece raro, pero me alegro que te hayan hecho cambiar de opinión, pues por aquí estamos muy bien, por cierto te tengo una muy buena noticia… VAS A SER TIA!

-¿De verdad?¡ Rose Felicidades! No me lo puedo creer, porque no me llamaste para decírmelo…

-No sabía si me ibas a contestar-tenía razón antes no la hubiese contestado…

-Eso ya no va a volver a pasar ¿vale? Quiero empezar de nuevo con todo

-Muchas gracias Bella, extrañaba demasiado estas conversaciones con…

Me gire hacia la puerta, la cual acababa de abrirse y por ella apareció Alice…

-Bella, ¡tengo nueva noticia!-

Le hice una señal de silencio…, y me despedí de Rose por el teléfono y le prometí que la iba a ir a visitar lo más pronto posible…

-A ver Alice cuéntame, ¿de qué te has enterado?-le dije mientras le señalaba la cama para que se sentase a mi lado.

-¡De que vamos a tener a un bombón durante una semana aquí! ¿Te lo puedes creer?, porque yo no, me quede muerta cuando Roy me lo dijo.

Alice y sus cosas…

-Alice, pero si seguro que no conoces ni su nombre ¿a qué no?

-Pues esta vez me quedo contigo, porque si se cómo se llama Edward Cullen es su nombre…

Me quede con la boca abierta, la verdad es que al ver a Edward no me había fijado si estaba decente para mirar, pero ahora echando la vista hacia atrás, Edward no estaba nada mal…

-Le conozco, y he estado hablando con el-la cara de Alice lo decía todo, le tenía que contar todo lo que había hablado con el…-solo hemos hablado de trabajo, me ha hecho una pequeña entrevista, por cierto ya tengo las cosas, están en el baño…

-Bueno, ya me lo presentaras, pero ¡vamos a lo importante!-me cogió del brazo y me arrastro-literalmente-hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo…

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Después de ver como Bella se marchaba, seguramente, hacia su habitación yo me fui a la mía, tendría que pasar las entrevistas a limpio, pero como no mi madre siempre me tenía que interrumpir…

-Mama dime, estoy tratando de pasar unas entrevistas, pero como siempre tuviste que interrumpirme…

-No seas tan gruñón, eso lo puedes hacer más tarde, ¿ya has leído el artículo que te deje en la cartera?-el artículo, claro que lo había leído, y no había dejado de pensar en el durante toda la noche…

…. ….

**Eliana "engrosa" la lista de muertas por la anorexia**(2)

_Publicado el 15/Febrero/2007 | 00:00_

_Eliana Ramos, de 18 años, una modelo uruguaya de la agencia del empresario argentino Pancho Dotto, murió de un paro cardíaco, seis meses después que su hermana Luisel, de 22 años, muriera durante un desfile por la misma causa.  
La autopsia practicada a Elle, como se le conocía a Eliana, arrojó que la causa de la muerte fue una "falla cardiaca aguda", es decir, un paro cardíaco, dijo una fuente judicial.  
La autopsia, ordenada por el juez Roberto Timbal y realizada por el Instituto Técnico Forense, "no encontró nada extraño", indicó la fuente.  
Eliana Ramos fue encontrada muerta en la mañana del martes por su abuela, con quien residía temporalmente, debido a que sus padres se encontraban veraneando en La Paloma, en el departamento de Rocha, 190 km al este de Montevideo.  
La muerte de Elle y de su hermana Luisel -el 2 de agosto de 2006- desataron especulaciones sobre si las modelos se alimentaban correctamente e incluso acerca de si consumían drogas.  
Luisel se desplomó aquel día tras transitar la pasarela y mientras se dirigía a cambiarse el vestuario. Una de sus colegas, estudiante de medicina, intentó sin éxito reanimarla presionándole el pecho y haciéndole respiración boca a boca.  
En España, cinco modelos de un total de 69 fueron impedidas de participar el pasado lunes en los desfiles de la madrileña Pasarela Cibeles, debido a su bajo peso. En 2006, cinco modelos ya habían sido vetadas en los desfiles madrileños por la misma razón. Las modelos vetadas presentaron un bajo índice de masa corporal, calculado en base a una relación talla-peso, inferior a 18 (56 kg por 1,75 m)._

Fuente: Metro HOY Ciudad Quito (2)

…. ….

Había artículos peores, pero este fue uno que a mi madre le llamo la atención y a mí también, ya que ambas hermanos murieron de lo mismo, un poco raro, pero a veces casos como estos ocurren.

-Si mama, claro que lo he leído, y también me he estado informando sobre el caso

-No esperaba menos de ti cariño, por cierto, ¿a quién le has hecho las entrevistas?

-Al director de Victoria´s Secret, Roy Raymond, y a una modelo de aquí Isabella Swan, por cierto, me podrías investigar sobre ella…, me pareció una persona muy sensible y que le dolía mucho la distancia con su familia, y pocas veces se ve eso…

-Vale Edward, mañana te lo mando por fax lo que encuentre de esa chica cuídate cariño, tu padre te manda muchos saludos te quiero.

-Adiós mama, no te preocupes, mándale saludos a papa te quiero.

Después de pasarme casi toda la noche pasando las entrevistas alrededor de las 2 de la mañana me fui a acostar, lo necesitaba, y me dormí pensando en ella…

…_**..**_

_**1. Son los distintos edificios que hay en las universidades y cosas de ese tipo.**_

_**2. Es un artículo, sobre 2 modelos, que eran hermanas, y que desgraciadamente murieron, ambas por un ataque cardiaco, pero que fue producido (según dice internet) por la desnutrición que ambas sufrían.**_

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, poco a poco va habiendo un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella, pero en el próximo capítulo la visión que se tiene de Bella va a cambiar radicalmente.**_

_**Espero que os guste y dejen sus Reviews**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus Alertas y sus Favoritos, se agradecen!**_


End file.
